chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassen Forester
}} Biography Cassen Forester is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1= A Reaping of Life In District 5, the first tribute reaped is Cassen Forester, who shows no emotions outwardly. She declines to answer the interviewer's questions. Party of 24 District 5's Cassen and Haeden defiantly rip off their flowing blue and grey gowns to reveal outfits sparkling with electricity, to the enjoyment of the cheering audience. Swim or Sink Trissa practices climbing on the rock wall, when suddenly she falls, landing hard on her back and losing her breath. She begins to cry from the pain, however, Rigen is busy doing another obstacle course and doesn't come to help, but instead, Cassen does. Cassen promises that if Trissa and Rigen get separated in the arena, they can work together too. Bloodbathed The siren sounds, and Cassen sprints straight into the caves. Nightfall Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. Cassen, who has remained hidden in one of the caves for the bloodbath, chooses to finally leave after realizing Marks would not be leaving. Cassen hears cries but chooses to stay hidden. Cassen decides to investigate after the cries stop, and finds Enna, quietly weeping and near death. Enna explains that she was raped by Brenner, and Cassen promises to kill him as Enna dies in her arms. Sunrise Cassen relaxes in a tree when a sponsor box dropped by. She grabs it and inside is a small roast chicken. She quickly eats it, then finds a note. She reads what is inside and smiles, and begins getting to work on a trap. Call of Death Haeden sits on the dam, watching the anthem as Ice, Roland, Enna and Jay's portraits are displayed. He walks across the dam, and into a wooded area, where suddenly someone screams at him to hold still. Cassen drops down from the trees, and Haeden sighs in relief. Cassen explains how Enna died, and how she promised to kill Brenner. Haeden states the careers are a bigger threat, and Cassen agrees. Billie finds a dirty piece of bread on the ground, but desperate, she eats it. She is then caught in a trap, lifting her by her foot. Cassen and Haeden sprint out, both wielding knives, but don't attack Billie. They ask her to join them in attacking the careers, and she agrees. As the sun begins to set, Cassen, Haeden, and Billie launch their attack on the cornucopia. Haeden tackles Holland, allowing Cassen and Billie to run in. Billie manages to grab a bow and arrow, and loads it, trying to aim a clean shot at Holland, who gets back onto her feet, shoving Haeden off of her. Holland grabs the cake she set aside earlier and chucks it at Haeden, hitting him in the face. Billie shoots Holland while she's vulnerable, hitting her through the throat. Cassen runs to check on Haeden whose lips have turned black. Cassen cries as Haeden, drops onto all fours, and throws up blood. Cassen, gets him on his side, as he begins bleeding from his nose, then eyes, while still throwing up blood. He tells Cassen to win for him, and to tell his mom he loves her, and Cassen agrees, sitting with him as he wretches one more time, and a mix of blood and entrails spew from his mouth, leaving his still corpse lying next to that of Holland, forming a massive pool of blood. Cassen and Billie collect supplies, then leave the cornucopia. Feast Cassen and Billie watch the sky as the anthem plays and the portraits of Haeden and Brenner, but they remark that Holland did not appear, meaning she must still be alive. Just then, an announcement comes across the arena, there will be a mandatory feast in the cornucopia at 8 am this morning, and a horn will sound at 7:30 to make sure all tributes attend. Cassen is suspicious, but Billie convinces her that they should go, and the two tuck in for the night. Cassen and Billie arm themselves, then head into the caves towards the cornucopia. Cassen promises to avenge Haeden by killing all of the Career Alliance members, while Billie is simply determined to survive. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Aislin runs from the cornucopia to one of the caves but is suddenly grabbed by a tractor beam, which lifts her into another one of the circular ships, which then flies away. Aston screams and tries to keep his eye on the ship, but he is unsuccessful. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Cassen needs no convincing. As Cassen finally wakes up, a newcast shows the dam in District 5 being destroyed by larger spacecraft and informs her that most of the Districts are now completely without power. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:District 5